Your my everything
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Heres a story about Ib and Garry :) Each chapters diffrent by the way. Ib is 9 years old and is bullyed all her life threw school and she goes to stay at garrys alot but when she turns 15 she has trouble being around his with out getting flusterd and doesnt know why
1. Chapter 1

**Heres a story about ib and garry AKA ibXgarry**

Heres my first try

Enjoy

Mrs. Taylors;*Knocks on Garrys door*

Garry;*Opens it*"Hey Mrs. Taylors"

Ib;*Walks into Garrys house into the living room*

Mrs. Taylors;"Thanks for watching Ib for the next couple days. I hope she wont cause any problems"*Smiles*

Garry;"Dont worry she will be fine"*Smiles*

Mrs Taylors;"Well i gatta get going...Thanks again"*Leaves*

Garry;"No problem"*Shuts the door walking into the living room after Ib*"Hey Ib"*Puts his hand on Ibs head*

Ib;*looks up at Garry*

Garry;*Walks into the kitchen making dinner*

(Couple hours latter)

Ib;*Lays in Garrys bed asleep*turns back and forth having a nightmare*

Garry;*Sleeps on the couch*

Ib;*Screams in her sleep turning back and forth*

Garry;*Wakes up hearing the screaming and runs into his room to ib*"Ib!"*Looks at her on his bed and shakes her trying to wake her up*"Ib! Wake up!"

Ib;*Wakes up 5 minutes later looking at Garry*Crys hugging him*

Garry'*Sits down on the bed by her hugging her*"Dont scare me like that!"

Ib;*looks up at Garry*Sniffles*"Th-The nightmare felt so real"*barrys her face in garrys shirt*Mumbles *"You lefted me with the red ladys...I dont ever want you to leave me"

Garry;*Couldnt hear Ib*Hugs her tightly*

(The next day)

Ib;*Stands outside the school waiting for Garry*

Tomas;*Walks over to Ib with 2 other guys and a girl named Rena*"Looks its demon eyes!"*Pushes Ib against the school building*

Ib;*looks at Tomas and the others*

Rena;*hands tomas and the other 2 some sticks*

Tomas;*starts beating Ib with the sticks with the other 2*"You should just leave the school and die! you dont belong here! no one likes you! just die already!*The 3 guy repeat over and over*

Ib;*Falls to her knees*Covers her head*Tears fill her eyes*

Garry;*Drives up seeing the 4 kids and Ib*Turns off they car grabbing his keys running tords them*"Hey! Stop that! dont touch her!"

*The 4 kids run away*

Garry;*Looks at Ib and all the marks and blood*Reaches down to pick up up*

Ib;*stands up in pain running away*Tears run down her face*

Garry;"IB!"*Gets into his car driving after her*

Ib;*Runs tords a dark ally sitting down hugging her knees*Crys quietly*"W-Why doesnt anyone like me"*Hugs knees tighter*

Garry;*Parks his car running around town looking for Ib*"IB! WHERE ARE YOU!?"*Looks over seeing Ib down a alley*"IB!"*Runs over to her hugging her*

Ib;*Doesnt hug him back*

Garry;"Are you okay?!"*Looks at Ib*

Ib;*Nods slowly*Doesnt look at garry or make eye contact*

Garry;*Picks Ib up bride style carrying her home*"Dont worry me!"

End for this chapter  
Let me know if you want chapter 2 Ib will be 15 in the next 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2  
Enjoy :)

_

Ib;*Sits at the coffee table studying*

Andrew;*Sits In Front of Ib Studying*"You have a nice house"

Ib;*Looks up at Andrew*"Thanks"*Smiles*Looks back down at her textbook and notebook*

Andrew;*Face red*Hears the doorbell ring*

Ib;"Could you get that for me"*Gets into extreme study mode*

Andrew;"S-Sure"*Stands up walking to the door opening it*Looks at the tall lavander hair man*

Garry;*Walks up to the door and rings the door bell*

Andrew;*Opens the door*

Garry;*Looks at Andrew*Thinks in his head: Who is he?*"Is Ib here?"

Andrew;*Looks at Garry*"Yes...And who are you?"*Looks at him suspiciously*

Garry;"I'm Garry a friend of Ib's"

Andrew;*looks at Garry*"Come in"*Moves out of the way for Garry to come in*

Garry;*Walks over to Ib setting macarons on the coffee table by her*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*"Oh hey Garry"*Smiles and looks at the macarons*"Thanks!"

Garry;*Smiles looks at Ib*

Andrew;*Walks over grabbing his books putting them in his bag*"See you at school Ib"*Walks out the door*

Ib;*Watches Andrew leave*"Okay, See ya!"

Garry;*Looks at Ib sitting down *"Who was he?"

Ib;"A friend a school"*Eats a macaron*

Garry;"You're mom told me to tell you you're staying at my place for a couple weeks she has to go on a buisness trip"

Ib;"I'm 15! i can stay home alone!"

Garry;"You're a girl. Girls shouldn't stay home alone"

Ib;*Sighs*Thinks in her head;Its been awhile since Garry and i where alone*Face gets red*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Are you getting sick?"*Puts his hand on her forehead*

Ib;*Face gets even more red*N-N-N-No!"*Stands up quickly*"I'll go get packed!"*Runs up staires to her room*

Gary;*Looks kinda confused*Grabs a macaron and eats it*"Weird"

_

Ib;*Shuts the door sliding down leaning against it*"W-Why was i so embaressed?! Why was my heart beating so fast?"*Puts head on knee*

Gary;*Sits at the coffee table reading*

Ib;*Stands up getting her stuffed packed*

_

Ib;*Walks down staires with her bag*"I-I'm ready*Glances away*blushing a little*

Garry;"Okay"*Stands up putting the book back*"Lets go!"*Walks out the door to his car*

Ib;*follows behind Garry*

_

Garry;*Unlocks his apartment door opening it up walking in*

Ib;*Walks in after Garry*Face red*

Garry;"You can sleep in my bed while you stay here"

Ib;*Face gets a bit more red*"I-Its okay! I'll sleep on the couch! You sleep in your bed!"

Garry;"It's fine i don't mind*Smiles*

Ib;*Face red*"O-Okay"*Walks into the living room sitting down*

Garry;*Walks into the kitchen making dinner*

Ib;*Turns on the tv*Sits with her knees to her chest*Thinks in her head: my heart keeps beating fast when I'm with Garry*Looks over at the kitchen seeing smoke*Run in*"Garry?!"

Garry;*Puts out the fire*Awkward laugh*"I'll just order pizza for dinner"

Ib;*Sighs and looks at Garry*"You should really stop trying to cook"

Garry;"It didn't happen last time!"

Ib;"But the food tasted horable"*Laughs alittle*"You're just not ment to cook*

Garry;*Looks at Ib and smirks*

End of chapter 2  
Sorry its so short i didn't have much time to make it  
Next chapter I'm ganna do one where its like a extra but ibs just a kid in it


	3. You're my everything extra

Heres a extra  
Enjoy :)

Ib;*looks up at Garry*"Garry..."

Garry;*Looks down at Ib and smiles*"Yes?"*Takes a Drink of his soda*

Ib;"How do you tell if you love someone?"

Garry;*Chokes on his drink a bit*"Who is it?! who is he?!"*Acts like a father protecting his child from danger*

Ib;"You never answered my question. once you answer your's ill tell you mine!"*Smiles*

Garry;*Sighs*"I guess its when...umm...Your heart beats fast when you with them and...well thats all i really know"*Looks away*

Ib;*stands up on the couch looking at Garry*"I love you!"*Kisses his cheek*

Garry;*Laughs a little*"You're cute kid"*Puts his hand on Ib's head*

Ib;*Mumbles to self:You don't get it. I do love you!*Sits down*

Garry;*Sits down by Ib watching Tv*

Ib;*Lays down putting her head on Garry's lap falling to sleep*

Garry;*Smiles looking down at Ib*Takes his coat off putting it on Ib*

Ib;*Says in her sleep*"I love you very much...Garry"

_

End for the extra

Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3.

Sorry i haven't made fanfiction in awhile. My laptop wouldn't work right. It still isn't working to well.

Ib;*Walks to work with Andrew*

Andrew;*Smiles thinking in his head*

Ib;*Glances at Andrew*Thinks in her head:I wont what hes smiling about.*Walks into work*

_  
Garry;*Picks up some food from the store then walks home*"I wonder what i should make for dinner...Or maybe i should just pick some fast food up since i'm not so good at cooking"*Sighs*Walks out seeing Yukari*

Yukari;*Looks over at Garry and smiles walking over to him*"Long time no see!"

Garry;*Smiles*"Hows it been?"

Yukari;"Great"*smiles looking at Garry*Face alittle red*Puts hair behind ear*

Garry;"I should be getting back home Ib's waiting for me. It was nice seeing you"*Smiles*

Yukari" Ib? Don't tell you got a girlfriend!"*laughs*

Garry;"Shes not my Girlfriend! shes just a old friend of mine"

Yukari;*Smiles to herself*"Oh...Well i better be going to. See ya later Garry!"*Walks off*

Garry;*Walks home*

_  
Ib;*Walks home from work*Sets her bookbag on the table and crashes on the couch*"I wonder when Garry will be back..."*Turn her head looking at her phone*Turns head falling asleep*

Garry;*Walks in a few minutes latter*Sets the food on the table*"I picked up pizza for dinner..."*Doesn't hear a resonce*Walks over to the couch seeing Ib asleep*Smiles and takes a blanket putting it on her*Leans over kissing her forehead*"Sleep well"*walks into the bathroom taking a bath*

Next day

Ib;*Walks out to the bus*Looks around for a set*Walks to the back of the bus to a set but gets tripped from a boy from her class*Glances at him then picks her self up from the ground walking over to the set sitting down*Looks at the girl beside her*

Milly;*Gets up moving to a different set*

Ib;*Looks down*

Jack;*Walks over throwing a egg at her*"Nobody wants you! just go die somewhere!"*Walks over sitting down*

Ib;*Looks at the egg then at Jack*Stands up walking over to him*Hits him*"Will you just leave me alone for once!"

Jack;*Looks up at Ib kinda surprised she hit him**Grabs her hand pulling her close*"Hit me again and see what happens!"

Ib;*Looks at him trying to pull her hand away*

Jack;*Pushes Ib Over to the set a crossed from him*

Ib;*Looks at Jack then sits down*

_

Sorry the chapters short i couldn't think today and i wanted to post a new chapter


	5. The Kiss Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 :)**  
**I'm starting to run out of ideas so i may only have this one and one more.**

**IB**

Ib;"Garry! I'm going over to Andrews, Hes ganna help me study for the test"*She runs over to the door putting on her shoes*"I'm off!"*She runs to Andrews*

Garry;"Oka-...She lefted already*Sighs*"I wonder what i should do for dinner*Stands up walking over to the kitchen*

Ib;*breaths heavy*Hits the doorbell*

Andrew;*He opens the door and looks at Ib*"Hey"*Smiles*

Ib;"S-Sorry i'm late"

Andrew;"Its fine. Come in"

Ib;*Walks in*Takes her shoes off by the door*

Andrew;"Follow me"*Walks up up to his room*

Ib;*Follows behind Andrew*

Andrew;"The table over there if you wanna sit there to study.."

Ib;"Th-Thank you"*She walks over and sits down*I Looks over at Andrew*

Andrew;*Walks over and sits down by Ib*Smiles and looks at Ib*

Ib;"Where are your parents?"

Andrew;*Leans back a bit*"They went out of town to vist some friends..."

Ib;"Oh..."*Looks at the books on the table*

Andrew;*Looks at Ib*

Ib;*Turns her head looking at Andrew*"What subject do you wanna study first?"*Smiles*

Andrew;*Leans over kissing her*

Ib;*Her eyes widen looking at Andrew*Goes to pull away*

Andrew;*Hugs Ib kissing her*

Ib;*Pushes Andrew*Has tears in her eyes*"Why would you...?!"*Grabs her bag and runs down stairs quickly putting on her boots running back tords Garry's*

Andrew;"IB! Wait!*Goes to run after her but shes she already lefted*

Ib;*Puts her hand over her mouth*Thinks in her head:"Why would he do that!? My first kiss too!"*She keeps running*

**Garry**

Garry;*He hears someone at the door*"I wonder who that is.."*Walks over opening the door*

Yukari;*Stands at the door looking at Garry*Smiles*"Hey"

Garry;*Looks at Yukari*"Hey...Come on in"

Yukari;*Walks in*

Garry;"You can have a seat if you want"

Yukari;*Smiles*"Okay"*Walks over sitting down*

Garry;"Want anything to eat or drink?"

Yukari;"No Thank you...The reason why i came here today was because i had something very important to tell you*

Garry;*Walks over sitting down*Looks at Yukari"Okay"

Yukari;*Stands up walking over to Garry sitting on him. Puts her hands on his shoulders*Starts kissing him hard*

Garry;Eyes widen*Thinks in his head"Whats happening?!"*

Yukari;*Pushes Garry down on the couch and continues to kiss him*

Garry;*Closes his eyes kissing Yukari*

**Ib**

Ib;"I'm home..."*Walks inside over to the living room*Eyes widen looking at Yukari and Garry*

Yukari;"I love you Garry!"*Kisses him*

Garry;"Eyes widen*

Ib;"uh...uh...Sorry!"*Face gets Red and runs out the door*"W-W-What the heck did i just see?!"*Runs tords the park sitting down on a bench breathing heavy*"Today has been so messed up!"*The picture of Garry and Yukari keeps going threw her mind*Face gets really red*"Wh-What am i thinking!?"*Shakes head*"I wish that was me"*Puts hands on head*"No you idiot! shes should be with Garry shes his age! AGGGGHHH! Why do i keep think strange things!"*the picture of her and Andrew kissing goes threw her mind*Closes her eyes tightly*"Just stop thinking Ib!"

**Garry**

Garry;*Pushes Yukari off*"I'm sorry I like someone else!"

Yukari;"Like who!?...Oh you mean that girl! Garry! shes like 19!

Garry;"I don't care!"

Yukari;*Tears up running out the door*

Garry;"I gatta go find Ib!"*Runs over putting his shoes on*Runs out the door looking for Ib*

**Ib**

Ib;*Looks up at the sky as it starts to rain*Water rip off her nose*

Garry;*Walks up behind Ib putting his coat on her head trying to help her to not get more wet and not to get a cold*

Ib;*Looks at Garry*"What happen to your Girlfriend?"*Looks away*Sneezes*

Garry;"Shes not my Girlfriend"*Sits by Ib*

Ib;"Then why where you kissing her?!"

Garry;"I only kissed her once"*Blushes*Puts his one arm around Ib*"I-Ib

Ib;*Looks at his arm then at Garry*Blushes*Closes her eyes tightly*"I LIKE YOU!"*Turns head*Blushes really hard*

Garry;*Eyes widen and blushes*Smiles and puts his 2 fingers under Ibs chin pulling her head to look at him*Kisses her*

Ib;*eyes widen*Blushes a bit and kisses him*

Garry;*Stops and looks at Ib*Smiles*"I like you too"

Ib;*Blushes and smiles*

Heres the end :)  
Thank you all for reading  
Review


	6. Extra 2

Heres chapter 2  
Enjoy :)

_

Ib;*Sits at the coffee table studying*

Andrew;*Sits In Front of Ib Studying*"You have a nice house"

Ib;*Looks up at Andrew*"Thanks"*Smiles*Looks back down at her textbook and notebook*

Andrew;*Face red*Hears the doorbell ring*

Ib;"Could you get that for me"*Gets into extreme study mode*

Andrew;"S-Sure"*Stands up walking to the door opening it*Looks at the tall lavander hair man*

Garry;*Walks up to the door and rings the door bell*

Andrew;*Opens the door*

Garry;*Looks at Andrew*Thinks in his head: Who is he?*"Is Ib here?"

Andrew;*Looks at Garry*"Yes...And who are you?"*Looks at him suspiciously*

Garry;"I'm Garry a friend of Ib's"

Andrew;*looks at Garry*"Come in"*Moves out of the way for Garry to come in*

Garry;*Walks over to Ib setting macarons on the coffee table by her*

Ib;*Looks up at Garry*"Oh hey Garry"*Smiles and looks at the macarons*"Thanks!"

Garry;*Smiles looks at Ib*

Andrew;*Walks over grabbing his books putting them in his bag*"See you at school Ib"*Walks out the door*

Ib;*Watches Andrew leave*"Okay, See ya!"

Garry;*Looks at Ib sitting down *"Who was he?"

Ib;"A friend a school"*Eats a macaron*

Garry;"You're mom told me to tell you you're staying at my place for a couple weeks she has to go on a buisness trip"

Ib;"I'm 15! i can stay home alone!"

Garry;"You're a girl. Girls shouldn't stay home alone"

Ib;*Sighs*Thinks in her head;Its been awhile since Garry and i where alone*Face gets red*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Are you getting sick?"*Puts his hand on her forehead*

Ib;*Face gets even more red*N-N-N-No!"*Stands up quickly*"I'll go get packed!"*Runs up staires to her room*

Gary;*Looks kinda confused*Grabs a macaron and eats it*"Weird"

_

Ib;*Shuts the door sliding down leaning against it*"W-Why was i so embaressed?! Why was my heart beating so fast?"*Puts head on knee*

Gary;*Sits at the coffee table reading*

Ib;*Stands up getting her stuffed packed*

_

Ib;*Walks down staires with her bag*"I-I'm ready*Glances away*blushing a little*

Garry;"Okay"*Stands up putting the book back*"Lets go!"*Walks out the door to his car*

Ib;*follows behind Garry*

_

Garry;*Unlocks his apartment door opening it up walking in*

Ib;*Walks in after Garry*Face red*

Garry;"You can sleep in my bed while you stay here"

Ib;*Face gets a bit more red*"I-Its okay! I'll sleep on the couch! You sleep in your bed!"

Garry;"It's fine i don't mind*Smiles*

Ib;*Face red*"O-Okay"*Walks into the living room sitting down*

Garry;*Walks into the kitchen making dinner*

Ib;*Turns on the tv*Sits with her knees to her chest*Thinks in her head: my heart keeps beating fast when I'm with Garry*Looks over at the kitchen seeing smoke*Run in*"Garry?!"

Garry;*Puts out the fire*Awkward laugh*"I'll just order pizza for dinner"

Ib;*Sighs and looks at Garry*"You should really stop trying to cook"

Garry;"It didn't happen last time!"

Ib;"But the food tasted horable"*Laughs alittle*"You're just not ment to cook*

Garry;*Looks at Ib and smirks*

End of chapter 2  
Sorry its so short i didn't have much time to make it  
Next chapter I'm ganna do one where its like a extra but ibs just a kid in it


End file.
